We're Scrooged!
Internet Season: 3 Episode: 57 Production Number: 303 Writers: Ken Pontac Warren Graff Kenn Navarro Director: Kenn Navarro Episode List: Internet Season 3 Previous Episode: Can't Stop Coffin Next Episode: A Sucker for Love, Pt. One "We're Scrooged" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. Roles Starring roles *Lumpy *Toothy Featuring roles *The Mole *Cuddles *Giggles *Sniffles Plot A top hat-sporting Lumpy comes across The Mole, who is wearing a Santa hat and ringing a bell next to a red bucket for donations. Lumpy silently removes the coins from the bucket and drops a pebble inside, leaving The Mole to assume Lumpy made a donation. Lumpy enters a toystore he owns and walks to the back, where Toothy is working on a pair of wind-up, chattering teeth. Lumpy hangs his hat on a coat rack and takes a pair of teeth out of a box full of them. He twists the knob, but the teeth don't activate. Toothy reaches over to take the toy from him, when suddenly the teeth activate and bite one of Toothy's fingers off. The finger bounces off Lumpy's head and lands near Cuddles, a customer in the store. He picks the finger up and it squirts blood all over his face. Despite Lumpy and Toothy's fears, Cuddles laughs and shows it to Giggles who enjoys it just as much. Seeing a potential for profit, Lumpy turns to Toothy with greedy eyes. Toothy, realizing what Lumpy is thinking, backs up and slips on a pool of his blood on the floor. Lumpy saves him from falling in the box of (now activated) chattering teeth, but he lets Toothy fall in upon seeing Cuddles and Giggles playing with the severed finger. Toothy screams in pain and terror as he is bitten and shredded to pieces. Lumpy, on the other hand, only sees dollar signs. He begins selling Toothy's body parts and organs at steadily increasing costs. The box of Toothy's remains runs empty just as Sniffles enters, willing to pay an entire briefcase full of money for a piece of Toothy. Lumpy looks around and spots one of Toothy's kidneys atop a high toy shelf. Upon trying to reach it, Lumpy accidentally knocks a spinning top off the shelf which stabs him in the eye. He attempts to pull it out of his eye by yanking on a string, but this only causes the top to spin and burrow itself deeper into his eye. He finally pulls it out, also removing his eye and nerve fibers in the process. Sniffles begins to leave, but Lumpy beckons him to wait. Thinking quickly, he ties his nerve fibers to the end of a paddle, and uses his eye as a paddle ball. Sniffles is not amused and he leaves the store. Suddenly, the toy shelf Lumpy jumped on earlier begins to fall over. Lumpy tries to outrun it, but he ends up getting the lower part of his body crushed by the shelf. His cash register then falls on his upper back, inflating his head and hands. Finally, Lumpy's head is crushed by his piggy bank, sending his teeth into the air and onto the counter. The Mole then enters the store and, in a sense of poetic justice, takes Lumpy's teeth while paying for it with the pebble Lumpy gave him earlier. Moral "A great man is hard on himself; a small man is hard on others!" Deaths #Toothy is shredded by a boxful of chattering teeth. #Lumpy's head is crushed/popped by his piggy bank. Goofs #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times throughout the episode, sometimes even during continuous shots. #When Toothy is being bitten/torn apart by the chattering teeth, one of his hands flies out of the box. When Lumpy looks into the box you can see Toothy's other hand. Even though Toothy previously lost a finger on his right hand, both hands are shown with all four fingers. #Some of the teeth that are in the box stop chattering after Toothy dies. It is possible, however, that their activation period ended. #The first time Cuddles blinks, his eyelids are red. Afterwards, when he blinks, they are yellow. #Sniffles didn't open his suitcase properly (unless it had a switch at the top by the handle). #Even though Lumpy clearly runs past the counter (with the cash register on it) to avoid being crushed by the falling toy shelf, when his head is crushed, his teeth fly forward and land on the counter. #The Mole's mole is on the left side of his face at the start of the episode and the right side of his face at the end of the episode. #The Mole pays for Lumpy's teeth with the pebble Lumpy had "donated", despite the fact that he had been the one collecting the donations. He may, however, have been collecting donations to purchase toys for the needy. #When the shelf tips over, the organ on top isn't shown falling. #Similarly, the blood under the organ isn't shown when it has completely crushed Lumpy. Trivia #This is one of a few episodes where all the featuring characters survive while all the starring characters die. #This is the first episode in the Internet series where Cuddles survives. #The title of the episode and Lumpy's wardrobe seem to be a reference to Ebenezer Scrooge, a greedy meiser from Charles Dicken's A Christmas Carol. #This is one of only four episodes in which Lumpy killed another character intentionally (the other three being Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Remains to be Seen, and Dunce Upon a Time). Category:Episodes